


Wanna Taste?

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Clairese and Courtney meet Eric and Godric, will love bloom in the chaos or will it be to late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Clairese! 
> 
> I hope y'all love it! <3

For once my best friend Clairese and I had the same night off and we were not going to let it go to waste, there might not be much to do in Bon Temps but we could still manage to get into trouble. I knew that neither of us wanted to go to Merlotte's, that place was just fuckin' depressing and I worked at the super- save- a- bunch, if that wasn't the most depressing thing I don't know what is. I was getting ready to go out when my phone rang,  
"Hello?"  
"Court?"  
"Hey Clairese, what are you wearing tonight?"  
"Leather, and heels." She said with a laugh.  
"Leather? Where are we going that you feel the need to wear leather?" I was really at a loss. Was there a dominatrix in Bon Temps?  
"We, my love, are going to Fangtasia." I felt myself grin.  
"Really?" I asked her, that was definitely new and somewhere that we could have some fun.  
"Yeah, what did you think we were going to Merlotte's?"  
"No, well at least I was hoping that we weren't."  
"Get dressed, I'm on my way to get you now." We said out goodbyes and I went to put on a party dress. It was black, strapless with a front that laced up like a corset and the skirt was flowy lace that swung when I walked. I heard a horn beep as I was putting on the finishing touches of lip gloss. I headed outside and saw Clairese's car, a cute little black Honda Civic. I climbed in and we sped off to Fangtasia.  
"Do you think any vamps will be there?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes at me.  
"I guarantee it. They will be there to look for someone to feed on." I nodded and she gave me a smile. A part of me knew that I should be afraid but I just wasn't and Clairese wasn't either. We arrived in Shreveport and pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot. I felt my heart rate pick up a little as we headed up to the doors. I looked at Clairese and she looked amazing, Her hair was up in a french twist, she had on a black leather jumpsuit that hugged her in all the right places. It had a tube top and long pants and she topped it off with red heels that made her legs look killer.  
"What?" She asked me and I grinned at her.  
"You look hot." I told her and she laughed and shook her head at me. We stepped inside and looked around, it was a total cliche but I kind of liked it. Red walls, black and red chairs and booths, a platform on the other side of the room had two throne looking chairs on it and the bar was long with a black bar top. Clairese gripped my hand and tugged me towards the bar so that we didn't get separated on the way. There was a lot of people here, women dressed in next to nothing and men dressed in tight pants, leather, or mesh shirts. There was a rough looking guy running the bar he was covered in tattoos, had long dark hair and I noticed that he had his fangs out. We both ordered shots of whiskey to start with, and then another round or two honestly I lost count. I was feeling a little tipsy when I turned to Clairese.  
"You know what I haven't done in years?" I asked her  
"What?"  
"A body shot!" Her eyes lit up and she nodded.  
"Lets do it!" looked at the bar tender and he wiped a spot off on the counter. I climbed onto the counter and she tugged my dress up to where it needed to be before she started the shot. I felt her pour the shot into my belly button and I let out a small giggle as she licked the salt and went for it. I jumped off the bar as people cheered and she jumped up. Since her outfit was all one piece I decided to put my shot glass between her breasts instead of having her strip in the bar. She was laughing when I helped her off the bar.  
"Lets dance!" I told her and I led her onto the dance floor. We were in the middle of our third dance when we got thirsty, we were heading back to the bar when a hand gripped shot out and jerked Clairese away from me. I turned to look for her and I saw her pulling away from this drunk guy with a receding hair line. I pushed through to get to her and I got there in time to see a flash of black come stand behind her and her punch the guy. I looked up at a very tall blonde guy he was looking menacing and the man was terrified.  
"Is there a problem?" The blonde man asked and he looked at Clairese.  
"Nothing that I couldn't handle." She told him and took my hand in hers, she turned and tugged me with her to the bar. I watched as the blonde guy and a slightly shorter guy with brown hair whisked the guy outside before they went back to the raised up thrones. The blonde was watching her and I let out a small laugh.  
"He is watching you." I whispered in her ear and she looked at him with a smile.  
"The guy with the brown hair is watching you. Let's give them something to watch hm?" I tilted my head and she pressed her lips to mine. I was surprised at first but then I leaned in and kissed her back, After a minute of that I bit her bottom lip gently before I pulled away.  
"Well, that was the most exciting thing I've seen all night." A feminine voice said from behind the bar and we both turned to see a woman in a tight pink dress eyeing us. I smirked at her and sent her a wink.  
"Glad to be of service sugar." I told her and she smiled at me before she looked behind us with an eye roll.  
"I believe that we saw them first Pam." Clairese turned and then I did and we saw the blonde guy and his friend.  
"Did you really just call dibs?" I asked and The guy with the brown hair smiled at me.  
"Yes, we did. I am Godric, what is your name?" He stepped closer to me and I felt a small smile grace my face. He was cute, he had a baby face but I could tell that he was dangerous.  
"Courtney."  
"My friend Eric and I enjoyed the show you two have been putting on all night." I looked at Clairese and she smirked at me.  
"We just wanted to have a little fun." She said and Eric spoke to her.  
"I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of area 5, what is your name?"  
"Clairese." He took her hand and kissed it.  
"Would you like to dance?" Godric asked and I looked at Clairese. Before either of us could respond Pam had run around the bar and was standing between the guy and us.  
"Maybe we could share? They are both so pretty." Pam asked and Clairese laughed gently.  
"That might be fun, but sadly we must be going." Eric shook his head and Pam sighed.  
"Go? Go where?" Godric asked me and I turned to look into his brown eyes.  
"We both have to work early tomorrow." Clairese answered for me and I nodded.  
"Maybe we could get your number's and we could get together some night?" Eric asked and I felt Clairese look at me. I looked at her and saw that she had a mischevious look on her face.  
"Ok." She took a few napkins off the bar and handed me a pen, we both wrote out our number's and I gave mine to Godric while she passed her to Eric. I laughed at the look on his face and watched her kiss Eric on the cheek before she turned and walked towards the door. She looked at me and I followed her out, she paused by Pam and I paused too. We both planted a kiss on either side of her face and I was pleased to see her grin. I turned and blew a kiss to Godric who smiled and we left Fangtasia. We spend the drive back to Bon Temps, laughing and talking about what had just happened.  
"Eric called dibs on you!" I chuckled and she nodded.  
"I think I can live with that." She told me and I nodded. "Godric was cute, I know you like the guys with baby faces and he definitely had one." I felt my face get hot.  
"He was adorable right?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me.  
"You can't really call a vampire adorable can you?" She asked me and I just shrugged. Before I knew it we were back in town and she was dropping me off.  
"Thanks for the ride, and the fun sweets!" I called out to her as she drove off.  
"Anytime love! She replied and honked her horn at me. I went inside and drank some water before I changed into my pajamas. My phone dinged with a message from Clairese, letting me know that she was home and going to bed. I fell asleep thinking of a brown eyed vampire and I wondered if I would ever see him again. _Probably not._


	2. Chapter 2

Clairese and I were meeting for dinner a few days after our party night, told her to meet me at Merlotte's because it was close and I didn't want to go out of town. I beat her there and grabbed a booth before it got to busy, I was talking with Arlene about her kids when Clairese got there. She smiled and gave me a hug as she sat down. Arlene stayed for another minute before she had to get an order up.   
"Did you hear from Eric yet?" I asked her and I saw Sookie's head whip around.  
"Not yet but he is a Sheriff so he must be busy." Clairese smiled and I nodded. "Did you get a call yet?" I shook my head   
"Who're you wanting to call?" Sookie asked as she walked up to take our order.   
"What?" I asked her   
"You went to Fangtasia?" She asked and Clairese frowned at her.   
"Sook that is rude!"   
"Eric isn't a nice guy Clairese, I've met him and he is cruel. He doesn't care about humans at all."  
"I'd like to order a coke please!" I interrupted her and she gave me a scowl.  
"Don't say I didn't warn ya'll." She muttered as she walked away. I shook my head at her and felt my phone vibrating. I looked at it and I didn't recognize the number.   
"Hello?" Clairese was staring at me with wide eyes  
"Courtney? This is Godric."  
"Oh, Hi Godric." I tried to sound cool while I was having a _Squeee_ moment on the inside.  
"How are you?" He asked  
"Uh I'm good, how are you?" I asked and Clairese's phone started to ring. I mouthed _I bet that's Eric_ at her and she nodded as she answered.   
"I'm good, I believe Eric is talking to your friend as well, I was wondering if you were busy on Friday night?" I thought about it and realized that I wasn't.  
"No, I'm off on Friday."  
"Would you like to get together with your friend and mine? With me? He clarified and I laughed softly. I watched Clairese smiling as she talked to Eric.  
"I'd like that."   
"Great, should we pick you up?"   
"Uh, we'll meet you." I looked at Clairese and she nodded at me.  
"Ok. I'll call you and tell you when and at what time."  
"Oh alright."   
"Goodbye Courtney."  
"Bye Godric." We hung up and I watched Clairese flirt with Eric through the phone. She hung up after a minute and turned to me.  
"So?" She asked me.   
"He is going to call me and tell us where to meet him on Friday night, I'll be the designated driver." She nodded and we talked a bit as we ate dinner. Arlene was our waitress even though we sat in Sookie's section. I guess she wanted more of a response to her warning. We met finished up and headed our separate ways.   
The week went by pretty fast, I ended up working a few ten hour shifts since someone quit and hiring people was too much of a hassle for my redneck boss. Clairese was busy too, she worked full time as a dancer in a bar outside of Bon Temps. She told me that she made good money but I was fine working at the super-save-a-bunch. We met in junior high, she kicked this kids ass for cutting my hair and we have been best friends ever since.  
before I knew it, it was Friday and Godric had called me last night to tell me where our double date was at. He was surprised that I hadn't let him pick me up but I wanted to drive, I liked being in control of that. I picked up Clairese and we headed out to Shreveport. I saw Eric and Godric waiting for us on the sidewalk and I turned to Clairese.   
"You ready for this?"   
"Yeah, are you?" I nodded and we got out to greet our dates.  
  
Our first date was nice, we met for dinner in a vampire friendly place, Eric liked flaunting that he was the Sheriff of Area 5. Clairese and I headed to the restroom before we left to have a few minutes of girl chat.   
"What do you think?" She asked and I grinned at her.  
"He's sweet. Do you like Eric? He can't keep his hands to himself." I teased her and she nodded and smiled. We headed back out to the guys and they wanted us to head over for a walk in the park that was down the street. I followed Eric over and they both whisked over and opened our doors for us. Clairese and Eric were having a great time, he was trying to weasel a kiss out of her by the end of dinner and she was pretending that he didn't exist. Godric was sweet, he was being respectful and flirty without making it creepy.  
  
Clairese POV  
  
Eric was something alright, he was cocky, arrogant, and he really had an attitude. Lucky for him, I had one too, He was trying to get me to kiss him but I wasn't going for it. He was charming when he wanted to be but that wasn't enough for me to bend to his will. I liked that he could force me but he didn't, he only used his vampire ability to open doors for me as far as I knew. The four of us were walking down the sidewalk when I saw a lake and it got my brain going. I could use a swim. I looked at Courtney and saw that she was smiling at Godric, he seemed to be sweet and I really hoped that he was, she could use some sweet in her life. I brushed her arm and she looked at me, I nodded at the lake and she grinned at me as she got what I was thinking.  
"Who wants to walk by the lake?" She asked and everyone nodded. Once we were by the water I took my shoes off and she followed suit. I sent Eric a wink and slipped the zipper down on my dress.   
"What are you doing?" Eric asked  
"Going for a swim." Courtney replied as she tugged her dress over her head. We finished undressing and ran into the lake before they could ask anymore questions. They were staring at us, Eric looked amused and Godric looked surprised.   
"Are you coming or what?" I asked and they both made quick work of their clothes. We swam for a while before Courtney got bored, her and Godric climbed out to sit on the bank of the lake while Eric and I swam around. After a while we both got out to dry off and get dressed again. We finished our walk and lingered in the parking lot.   
"Are you sure I can't drive you home?" Eric asked and I shook my head.   
"I have a perfectly good ride right here."   
"We'll have to do this again sometime." Eric suggested and I smiled at him.   
"Yeah, maybe." He raised a brow at me but nodded. I leaned up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek and then I climbed in the car. Courtney had given Godric a wave and slid in right before me. We watched as they drove off and then we followed them out.   
"You and Godric looked cozy." I told Courtney and I watched her face heat up. She was a little innocent and it made me smile.  
"You never did give Eric his kiss."  
"He could have taken one." I smirked and she laughed softly.   
"Maybe he will next time."We talked for a while more before Courtney pulled up in front of my house and I noticed how late it actually was.   
"Do you want to stay? It's late and you live on the other side of town." She shook her head.   
"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I nodded and watched her drive off. This night had turned out to be pretty great, maybe there would be more just like it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about a month after Clairese and I had been to Fangtasia for the first time, it was not the last though. We would go on nights that we got off early or nights that we had off, Clairese went out with Eric last week and tomorrow I had a date with Godric, it was date number five for us and I was really starting to like him. Clairese told me that her and Eric had spent the night together last week and that it was like nothing she had ever experienced. She let him bite her which freaked me out a little but she assured me that it was great. She loved to give detail and even told me that Eric gave her some of his blood because he wanted to be able to "feel her fear" if she was in danger. Godric and I weren't really there yet, we hadn't spent the night together but if he brought it up I wouldn't say no. Clairese had texted me asking if I wanted to go to Fangtasia tonight, I knew that I would regret it since it was going to be so late but I was happy to go with her.  
  
Clairese POV  
  
I was off work, had already grabbed Courtney and heading to Fangtasia to see Eric, we were getting closer but I knew that it was new for both of us. We walked in and waved at Long shadow, the bar tender, he gave us a smirk and I blew a kiss to Pam who winked at me. I walked over to talk to her since I didn't see Eric on his thrown, Godric popped up behind Courtney and they were talking behind me.   
"Here for Eric? Or are you finally gonna give me a chance?" Pam asked and I smiled at her. We were wearing similar dresses, Pam was in pink and was wearing a tight black dress.  
"Pam love, you'll know when I am here for you." She nodded and then went to tell Eric I was here. She told me that he was in a meeting and that he would be done soon. I ordered a Jack and Coke and waited for Eric, Godric and Court had gone for a dance and I watched with a smile. I heard a commotion about halfway through my drink and I saw Sookie _Sookie?_ and Bill come storming out of the back. Eric followed behind and he looked bored until she stopped and turned to face him a few feet from me.   
"I am not property Eric, I am not at your beck and call either! If you want my help ask don't just summon us!" She yelled at him.   
"I am Sheriff Sookie, I can and will do what I want. You are human and there for me to command. Besides, you like it when I summon and command you, isn't that right?" She reached out to slap him and he caught her hand. He looked at her with anger in his eyes and the whole bar went silent. Eric looked cold and he was acting like a completely different person then the one I knew. He acted like he wanted to be with her, like he had been with her and I felt myself getting mad.   
"Sookie you know what you mean to me. You know how much you mean to me, why must you still try to _piss me off?_ He bared his fangs at her and then Bill stepped in.   
"Eric, she is mine remember? Put your fangs away."   
"She could be mine if I asked for it Bill, don't forget that. I did see her first and I know that she would be just as happy with me." He let Sookie go and she turned and buried her face into Bill. She looked up and saw me. I felt Courtney grip my hand and I knew that she saw how upset that I was.   
"I warned you Clairese! I told you that he was a monster." I took a sip of my drink, put a twenty on the bar and walked out.  
"Clairese wait! Where are you going?" Courtney followed me to the parking lot.  
"I'm out of here, I need some space. Godric can give you a ride home." I told her and I was almost to my car when Eric was suddenly in front of me.   
"Where are you going?" He asked and I just shook my head at him.   
"You seem like you have your hands full so I was going to head home." I shrugged and brushed past him.   
"It's business, I don't have to tell you my business Clairese." I scoffed at him and opened my car door. I saw Godric leading my worried best friend back into the bar. She didn't want to go but she also knew that I would want to handle this on my own.  
"I know, but you also never mentioned that you wanted Sookie. I know we never talked about it but I thought that you would mention it if you found someone else."   
"I didn't find anyone else, I don't want her. She possesses a gift that I need from time to time. I summoned her that is all. Don't be petty Clairese."   
"I'm not being petty Eric, I am looking out for myself, you're pretty familiar with that." I closed the door and started the car and drove away. I drove to the only place that made sense when I was upset.  
  
Courtney POV  
  
I let Godric lead me back inside but I really just wanted to go and comfort my best friend, I didn't want her to leave upset like that but she always needed time alone when she was hurt. I saw Sookie at the bar and I sighed, what the hell was she even doing there?" Godric led me to a table and then he sat across from me.   
"Are you alright?" He asked me and I nodded.   
"I hate that she is alone." He took my hand and I gave him a small smile, he knew how close we are.   
"I'm sure that Eric will talk to her, he will make it right." He said it with such conviction but I didn't believe him. I was right because a few minutes later Eric came back into the bar alone. He headed over to Sookie and I got up to approach him.   
"Where is she?" I asked and he shook his head.   
"She left." He shrugged and turned back to Sookie.   
"Why didn't you go with her? I thought you were going to fix it not run her off!" I told him and he gave me a dark look. Godric was next to me in a second and he said something to Eric that I didn't understand. It sounded like Scandinavian or something but Eric responded and Godric put his hand on my hip to lead me away from Eric. He was talking under his breath in that language before I interrupted him.   
"What is that?" I asked him and he smiled at me.   
"The language of the Vikings, Swedish." I nodded and we sat down to talk for a while. Godric and I were still sitting next to each other when Eric came up to us.   
"Have you heard from her?" He asked and I just glared at him. He stared back and I crossed my arms over my chest.   
"No. Have you?" He shook his head then sat with us. Godric tried to keep the three of us in conversation but I wasn't going for it. Eric frowned a few minutes later and then my phone rang.   
"Hello?" She didn't answer "Clairese?" Still no answer and Eric stood up, he said something it Swedish to Godric and then ran off. Godric gripped my hand and then we were flying, I had never moved so fast before and then we were standing by my car. It was flipped over and smoke was billowing out from under the hood. It took me a second to process and then I ran to the driver door. "Clairese?!" I shrieked when I saw her, she was slumped down at an odd angle and I couldn't reach her. I tried to pry the door open but it was stuck and then I tried to climb through the window but Godric was there pulling me away.   
"Get her out of there! Get her out!" I screamed and struggled against him. "Eric help her!" He had tugged the door off like it was nothing and then she was in his arms. I pulled away from Godric and ran to her as he set her down on the grass, her face was cut up and she had a gash on the back of her head that was dripping blood. Her arm was broken and she didn't look like she was breathing. "Oh god, Clairese, please don't be dead." I felt for a pulse, it was thin but there, I looked up at Eric and he bit his wrist and put it to her mouth. I watched her take the blood that would heal her and I felt a rage brim up, she shouldn't even be hurt to begin with. "This is your fault Eric, you should have never let her leave." I told him as tears poured down my face, Godric came and put his arms around me as he glared at Eric. He looked upset but at that point I didn't care. I stepped away from Godric, pushed him away from her and sat down on the grass, I gently moved her head into my lap and I waited for my best friend to wake up.  
  
It felt like forever but really it was only a few minute until she responded. Her wounds started to close up and her breathing evened out. I looked at Eric and he fell to his knees next to her. She opened her brown eyes and I felt myself start to tear up.   
"Hey." She muttered  
"Hey sweets, How do you feel?"   
"Like I got hit by a truck, what happened to the dog?"   
"What dog?"   
"There was a dog, I think it was the one from Merlotte's. I almost hit him, I didn't hit him did I?"   
"No, there was no dog, you almost died though. E-Eric had to give you a lot of blood." She grimaced and I helped her sit up.   
"How did you find me?"   
"I felt how afraid you were, it lead me right to you." She looked at Eric and he knelt down next to her.   
"Courtney." Godric muttered to me and he held out his hand. I let him lead me away so that they could have a minute alone.   
"So that's how it works? The blood thing?" I asked Godric as we stood by my mangled car.   
"Yes, since Eric gave her his blood he can feel when she is afraid." I nodded and looked at Clairese and Eric until I felt his eyes on me.   
"What?"   
"Can I give you some of my blood? I know that we haven't talked about it but I want you to be safe. I care for you."  
"Ok." I nodded and he bit his wrist and brought it to my mouth. I took a little and then he took his wrist away. It healed and we looked over to see Eric and Clairese making out. I looked at Godric and let out a laugh, he looked so proud.


	4. Chapter 4

Clairese POV  
  
Eric and I were becoming really close, after the night of the accident he seemed to be opening up to me and it was nice. We fought a little after he healed me but he told me that it wasn't important, that I was safe and that was all that mattered. He said that he was sorry that he had acted the way he did, that Sookie was nothing to him. That she was different, something not human and that she was useful to some business that he needed to get done.  
"I don't care if the queen of the world asks for you to help her, you can't treat people like that, or me. I deserve better."   
"I know you do and I'm sorry. Please elskede just give me another chance." I didn't know what he called me but I knew that he was asking me to give him a second chance and I wanted to. So I did, and I haven't regretted it. He had remodeled a room in his house so that I could stay with him during the day and the sun wouldn't get him, I could stay with him for as long as I wanted, it was sweet. Eric had brought me flower and even told me a little about his past which was hard for him. I appreciated his effort and it really made me feel like he cared for me.  
Work was the usual thing, I was dancing and stripping and changing into a new outfit, repeat. I was halfway through my set when i felt a gust of wind swoosh past me and then I heard a yell from the crowd. I looked behind me and saw Eric leaning against the pole.   
"Hey there min kjaereste" I walked over to him and he raised his brow at me. "I thought you were going out of town?" I asked but he ignored that.  
"Elskede, I didn't know you were a dancer." I nodded and waited for him to continue. He didn't so I cocked my head at him.  
"I'm working, can you take a seat?" I asked and he shook his head at me.  
"Yes, take a seat Eric, I want to see what she's got." I smiled and turned to look down at Pam, who was standing right in front of the stage. I knelt down in front of her and blew her a kiss.   
"Everyone wants to see what I've got honey, but that isn't for a few more dances." Eric gripped my wrist and tugged me off the stage. "Eric! What are you doing here?"   
"I was coming to check out the competition and I see you dancing naked on the bar."   
"And?"  
"I liked it." He grinned and pulled me to him.   
"I have to get to work, I'll dance for you later." I gave him a filthy kiss and walked away, with an extra swing in my hips just for him. I saw him in the crowd but I couldn't focus on him, I had to work the crowd if I wanted to get good tips. Eric waited until my shift was over and then he followed me home, I did promise him a dance after all.  
  
Courtney POV  
  
Godric and I had finished our date and he took me to Fangtasia since neither of us were ready to go home. He was whispering in my ear as we danced and I felt my face heat up.   
"Min skatt maybe tonight we could go back to my place?" He asked and I nodded, before I could respond I heard a cough and we both turned to look. It was Bill, he looked irritated and we both sighed.   
"Eric isn't here tonight, he and Pam are out on club business." Godric told him in a dismissive tone.   
"I know, I wanted to speak with you. Maker to Maker." Bill pleaded and Godric frowned.   
"Speak." He said and Bill looked at me.  
"Alone?"   
"She can hear, we don't have secrets." Godric told him and I saw Bill's face flash with anger.   
"I can go, I'll be at the bar having a drink kjaere." I kissed his cheek and pulled away from him. Godric watched me until I was settled in at the bar before he turned to Bill, Bill spoke to him for a few minutes before Godric shook his head. Godric spoke and then he watched Bill walk away from him, Bill was in front of me the next second and I leaned back from him slightly.   
"These men are cold, cruel, and calculating. You will be sorry you got involved with them." He was gone the next second and I was left frowning. I saw Godric talking on his cell as he walked over to me.   
"What did he say?" I repeated it and he just scoffed. "Did you believe him?"  
"I know what you've told me about your maker and the first years of your life, but I also believe that you aren't like that now. I'm not afraid of you." He smiled and then I remembered what we talked about earlier. "So, your place?"   
"Yes, Let me show you?" I nodded and let him lead me out to his car. Godric lived in Texas for the most part but lately he has been living in Shreveport. Eric told Godric that was always welcome to stay with him, however when Clairese started staying over Godric decided he needed his own quieter place. He was very gentle and sweet with me, I knew that he was surprised when I didn't shy away from his fangs. I found them fascinating and once I kissed him with them out he felt more secure and didn't hold back.   
"You can bite me." I told him and he frowned.   
"Are you sure? I don't have to."   
"I'm sure, I've had your blood, it's only fair that you have mine." Clairese was right, being with a vampire was like nothing I had ever felt before. I fell asleep wrapped in Godric's arms and I woke up the same way. It wasn't as weird as I thought, waking up next to a dead guy, he was still Godric and I knew that he would be alive once the sun went down. I got dressed and kissed his cheek before I headed down stairs. I left him a note on his fridge. ' _Went to work, thank you for a great night <3 Courtney._'  
  
Clairese POV  
  
I was shopping for work clothes, talking with Courtney and she sounded _really_ cheery, I furrowed my brow."What did you do last night young lady?" She laughed  
"Something that you would do."   
"Oh my god! You slept with Godric finally?" I'd been egging her on for weeks now, it was about damn time.  
"You know I don't kiss and tell." She giggled and I knew that she had.   
"You little tramp! Good for you!"   
"Yeah yeah, what are you doing?"   
"I am looking at some new costumes for work, did I tell you that Eric surprised me at work?"  
"No! What happened? How did he know you worked there?"   
"He didn't, he was looking into the competition and he found me. Nothing really happened, he was fine with it, he wanted me to give him a more _private_ dance once I got off."   
"Oh ew! Don't tell me that, I so don't want to know." we both laughed.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her, it sounded windy.  
"I'm walking to work." I sighed and felt a pang of guilt. I felt like shit that I wrecked her car, she wouldn't let me help her get a new one either.   
"I would've given you a ride, why didn't you tell me?"   
"It's not that far, I am almost at my goal for a car fund."  
"Have Godric pick you up please, I don't want you walking home in the dark, its to far and there is no lights out there."  
"Ok, I'll call you once I am home. I promise."   
"You didn't say you'd have him come get you."  
"I gotta go! Talk later!" She hung up and I sighed. She never told me when she got off either, I was off tonight and Eric and I had plans to go dancing. I headed home and ended up taking a nap before I got ready for the night. Eric called and told me he was on his way and I was done getting ready by the time he got there.  
  
Courtney POV  
  
I had worked the longest day ever and now I could finally go home. It was late, almost midnight and I was walking home from work, my car still wasn't fixed and it was a ways away but I had no other choice. Godric offered to buy me a car but I had absolutely said no to that, I wouldn't let him pay for the damages either. The car was toast but I had some savings and I almost had enough to buy a new one. I heard a noise behind me and I turned but didn't see anything, I shrugged and turned around. I started to feel like someone was watching me so I picked up me pace, I should have taken Clairese's advice and asked Godric to take me home. I heard a louder noise and turned to look behind me, I saw nothing and I let out a small nervous chuckle as I turned back around. I screamed and dropped my bag as I jumped back there was no one there before and now there was.  
"Bill what the hell?" I asked him and he popped his fangs out and rushed at me. That is the last thing I remember, my last thought as I screamed was _Godric!_


	5. Chapter 5

Clairese POV  
  
I was dancing with Eric, we had decided to get dinner before dancing but I was still pretty drunk, the music was loud and I was having such a great time. Eric knew it too and he was keeping a close eye on me. I was twirling around on the dance floor when his phone started ringing, he pulled me close to him so that I wouldn't trip and he held me close as he spoke.  
"Godric?" he asked and I let out a grin.  
"Is Courtney with him?" He frowned and led me outside.  
"Have you heard from Courtney tonight?" He asked me and I shook my head as I took the phone from him.  
"I talked to her when she was on her way to work this morning, around 11 I think. I told her to call you once she got off, She w-was supposed to call you and have you get her from work."  
"She never called and I felt her fear but by the time I got there she was gone, I found her bag though."  
"Her bag? Not her? Where is she?"  
"I don't know, maybe she just dropped it when she caught a ride from someone?" He didn't seem convinced and I scoffed at him.  
"She wouldn't do that, she is the most paranoid person I know. You know that she is smarter than that. Did you check her house?" Eric was watching me and I felt myself starting to panic  
"Yes, She isn't there. I even checked her work, she got off at eleven." I couldn't think of anything to say so I handed the phone back to Eric. They started speaking in Viking and I headed outside, I knew that he was coming with me, I didn't even need to check. What could have happened to her? Eric hung up and I turned to look at him.  
"Someone could've taken her, she could be anywhere and anything could have happened to her already, Eric."  
"We will find her, don't worry. She will be fine. I promise, Godric won't give up on her." I nodded and he led me to the car.  
  
Courtney POV  
  
I woke up feeling cold even though it had to be at least 90 degrees, it was almost pitch black wherever I was and I was tied up. My leg felt like it was broken, I had a gash on my head, and the side of my neck was burning.I had tape on my hands and mouth, I took the tape off and brought my bound hands up and felt that I had two punctures. _That fucker bit me!_ I heard a noise and I looked around but saw nothing.  
"Come out Bill, I know you're there." I called out to him, my voice was faint but I knew he heard me.  
"This isn't how I wanted this to happen." I looked to the left and saw him walking towards me.  
"Well guess what, this isn't how I wanted tonight to go either." He let out a cold laugh. "Why am I here? You don't even know me?"  
"I know all about you! You and Godric, you refused to help me! I have no other choice!" He screamed at me and I flinched away from him. He was in front of me in a second.  
"Help with what?" I asked and he hit me, sending me reeling back at least 6 feet. I landed in a heap and when I finally rolled over I was alone, I let a few tears leak out and wondered where Godric was and why this was happening, I don't know what Bill wanted from me. I fell asleep and when I woke up the sun was up, I was in a warehouse, the windows were mostly blacked out but some weren't and they let some light in. There were some metal poles sticking out of the walls and there were a few hooks hanging from the ceiling. I looked around and saw some glass on the ground a few feet from me, I shimmied closer to it and picked it up between my bound hands. I put it in between my knees and used it to cut the tape that held my wrists. I tried to stand up but I knew that I would have to hop or drag m leg, it was hanging at an awkward angle and hurt like a bitch. I went around the entire building none of the doors were unlocked, all the windows were sealed tight and I had no way to break a window. I tried but they were to thick. I was still loosing blood from my neck wound, my head was swimming, and I knew that without water I wouldn't last more then a few days in this heat.  
"Help!" I called out. "Someone help me please!" I screamed until I lost my voice. No one came, not even Bill came once the sun went down.  
  
Clairese POV  
  
We looked all night for Courtney, and then we made some calls, then we waited. We got some calls back, looked some more, and waited. That was how the next two days went. I was losing my mind, The guys were getting the bleeds when i finally made then get some sleep each morning. Eric held me all day and I slept a little but I was waiting for the phone to ring and for someone to tell me where she is. Eric took me to work once he woke up and stayed with me.I didn't want to go but Eric thought that it would be good for me. He got a call halfway through my shift and then he came up to the stage.  
"I have to go, Pam needs me and it's important." I nodded and he took off. I waited for him to come back but he didn't until I was off.  
"What did Pam need?"  
"Sookie was at Fangtasia causing a scene, I guess Bill was acting strange and now she hasn't seen him for a few days." I looked at him.  
"Could he have Courtney?" I asked him and he sighed.  
"Why would he? I mean Godric didn't seem worried about it."  
"He told her that she would regret getting involved with him. He came to Fangtasia to talk to Godric about something 'Maker to Maker' and then when he didn't get his way he stormed out. Godric didn't mention it?"  
"No, he didn't." He pulled out his phone but Godric didn't answer. "I'm gonna take you home, and look for him. I promise I'll call you if anything happens." He picked me up and ran me home. He made sure that I was inside before he left, I sighed and headed into my bedroom to change. I had showered and was looking for something to eat when my cellphone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Clairese? It's Bill."  
"Bill? How did you get this number?"  
"I got it from Courtney, I found her wandering in the swamps by my house and brought her home with me." I felt my heart rate pick up.  
"Where is she?"  
"She got something to drink and fell asleep. She wanted me to call you though." His laugh was a little bit off.  
"Great, I'll let Godric know and I'll head right over to get her."  
"Ok, I'll be waiting." I hung up and called Eric.  
"Eric, Bill called me, he said he found Courtney in the swamps by his place, I'm going to get her." I headed out my front door and I saw a flash before stars flashed in front of my eyes and I blacked out.  
  
Courtney POV  
  
I was sitting against the wall when the doors cracked open, I saw Bill come inside carrying someone, I saw the red hair and I knew. My breathing was labored and I felt my heart skipping beats, I knew that I was in bad shape but I had more important things to worry about.  
"Clairese!" I tried to get up but I couldn't I was to weak. He dropped set her on the ground and I watched him tie her up, and hang her from one of the ceiling hooks. "Leave her alone Bill!" I hissed at him and he gave me a black look as he walked over to the pulley on the other wall and hoisted her up. "Why are we here?" I asked again and he ignored me. He came over to me and tied my hands behind my back, he put tape over my mouth and then he pulled me so that I was sitting right in front of Clairese.  
"You wouldn't help me, so you can watch as I torture her." I cried out and tried to make words against the tape as I shook my head but he ignored me again. He punched her in the face and she started to wake up. "All I wanted was someone to help me!" He slashed Clairese's stomach with the knife and a trail of blood started to ooze. She cried out and struggled against her bindings but it was no use.  
"Courtney?" She asked and I nodded. "Are you ok?" I nodded again and Bill slapped her.  
"No! She isn't fine! Her heart is going to give out soon but that's not important! This isn't about her." Bill snarled at her  
"What is this about then Bill? Huh? What did we ever do to you?" She was mad and it got worse when he grabbed her red hair and pulled her face closer to him.  
"I came to Eric, asked him to leave Sookie alone! I even when to his maker Godric and pleaded with him as well but he said that Eric didn't want her. He wanted you, he _loves_ you. Eric isn't capable of love."  
"Why would he want her? He has me! He told me that she isn't even human, that she had a gift that he finds useful that is all." His face contorted with rage and he stabbed his knife into her side once, twice, and left it buried in her for the third. I cried out against the tape and started to cry hysterically as she screamed out in pain.  
"He wants her, he had been going after her since I first met her and that isn't right! _She is mine._ He roared out and I watched him rip the knife out of her. He slashed her arm, punched her in the face and then he jerked her head up to face him since her head dropped to her chest once he left the knife in her."Bill!" I heard a scream and saw Eric, Godric, and Sookie standing behind us. Sookie was sobbing and Eric looked enraged. He raced forward and shoved Bill away from Clairese as Godric came over to me.  
"Bill what have you done?" She sobbed at him and he came forward to talk to her.  
"Sookie, I am so sorry, I was trying to protect you, to keep you safe."  
"You kidnapped these girls, you tortured them! I don't even know who you are anymore Bill. I- I don't want you anymore!" She sobbed  
"Sookie you are mine, remember?" She jerked away from him but he gripped her again.  
"Not anymore Bill, not anymore." She turned her back on him and Bill grabbed her arm, he whipped her around and slapped her so hard that she flew across the room. Her body landed on one of the metal poles that stuck out of the wall, impaling her, she gasped and I watched as the light went out of her eyes. Bill cried out as he ran to her but it was too late. He turned his crazed eyes to the rest of us and before he could act Eric left Clairese on the floor and raced forward to kill Bill. He rammed his hand through Bills chest and I watched his body burst into a puddle or blood and gore.  
"It's going to be ok min skatt. You'll be ok I promise." Godric had taken the tape off my face and hands while I was watching Bill.  
"Clairese, ch-check on her please?" I tried to see her but my vision was blacking out.  
"No! Stay with me, please?" I felt him grip my face and then something warm went down my throat, that is all I remember.  
  
Clairese POV  
  
I watched as Eric ripped Bill apart and then he raced back over to me. "Court?" I asked and he looked over his shoulder I looked too and I saw Godric was cradling her body against his and he was crying tears of blood. "Is she?"  
"He's going to change her. She was here for so long without food and water, let me give you blood. Please you're fading fast Clairese."  
"She died?" I felt my eyes well up when he nodded. I wept and then I blacked out. That was all I remember until I woke up a brand new person.   
It had been a month since Courtney and I were changed. Eric and I were buried in a hole next to Godric and Courtney, we were beside the Mississippi river and it was terrifying to wake up under ground and to have to climb out. We were hungry, overwhelmed and a little confused. Courtney calmed down once she saw that I was ok, then we listened to Eric and Godric tell us what we had missed. I remembered Bill killing Sookie, but Courtney was dead then and she had no idea. I told her about Eric killing Bill while Godric brought her back. I was adjusting to being a vampire rather well, Pam welcomed me into her family with open arms, and an open vagina as she liked to say. Eric asked me If I wanted to marry him after he changed me and I told him someday. He liked that answer and then he asked me if I would be willing to come dance as his club instead of the old one. I agreed and he like that answer too.   
  
Courtney POV   
  
Godric had moved me into his house after he changed me, I knew that nothing would be the same once I climbed out of that hole by the Mississippi river and I was right. Godric had asked me if I was ok with the choice he made for me. I asked him why he made it and he told me because I was deserved to live, even if it was a different life then the one I had. I told him that I didn't mind then because he made the choice for the right reason. I was happy that I got to be with him and Clairese for the rest of eternity. There was nothing that I wanted more than that.


End file.
